¿Amor imposible?
by UnaVacaMuge
Summary: Los destinos de Marceline y la Princesa Chicle han vuelto a cruzarse, un nuevo sentimiento surge entre ellas: ¿amor? ¿odio? ¿venganza? El pasado de ambas les atormenta, ¿serán capaces de sobreponerse a las adversidades de sus vidas? Pasen y lean. Es mi primer fic, lo siento por los errores.
1. Capítulo 1 - Aún Duele

**Atención:** Querido lector, este capítulo contiene yuri explícito. Por favor, si no está de acuerdo con ello o le resulta violento le pido amablente que se marche de este fic y no lo lea.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, únicamente la idea.

**N/A: **Aunque esta historia sea inventada y por ello tenga elementos no reales, me basaré en toda la información disponible de la serie, como también de los cómics de Hora de Aventuras y los de Marceline y las Reinas del Grito. Intentaré que sea lo más verídica y cercana a la serie que me sea posible, con algunas variaciones para darle más consistencia a la historia. Enjoy :3

...

**Chapter 1 - Aún duele.**

Noté como los labios de esa incorregible y odiosa vampira chocaban contra los míos en un acto de rebeldía. Aquello estaba mal... ¿verdad? Le correspondí con ganas, liberando lo que por tanto tiempo había callado. Lo nuestro no formaba parte del canon de relaciones por excelencia, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo porque se sentía realmente bien el saborear esos labios que llevaban muertos hace siglos.

Sin esperármelo, Marceline deslizó su mano hasta mi cintura, apoderándose de ella y con gran maestría fue recostándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Mi corazón en esos momentos latía como no lo había hecho nunca antes, y si no fuera porque moriría, juraría que iba a estallar. Dejando la timidez a un lado, llevé mis manos hasta el cabello azabache de mi acompañante nocturna y mis dedos se enredaron con este. Tiré suavemente para separarla de mi boca, que ella no necesitara respirar no implicaba que yo tampoco. Ella pareció entenderlo y para dejarme tomar un poco de aire fue hasta mi cuello, proporcionándome ciertas caricias con su lengua viperina que iban aumentando mi temperatura corporal. Adentré mis manos bajo su camiseta, rozando con la yema de los dedos su pálida y suave piel mientras ella continuaba, solo que ahora tenía sus colmillos posicionados sobre mi yugular. Arrugué la nariz, pensé por un momento que drenaría toda la sangre de mi cuerpo ya que después de todo seguía siendo un vampiro, pero por el contrario solo los hundió mínimamente para poder absorber el rosa que allí había. Gemí inaudiblemente para cualquier persona normal, pero de entre sus habilidades también se encontraba la de tener un oído muy desarrollado, tonta de mí por no suponerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bonnie?- Sonrió burlonamente mientras me miraba de manera lasciva, o por lo menos eso me parecía a mí.

-Cállate, idiota.- Torcí la comisura de los labios tras aquellas palabras, Marceline solo soltó una pequeña risita y juntó nuevamente nuestras bocas.

A partir de esa sutíl bromita por su parte, todo se volvió más fogoso. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, buscando cada recoveco escondido para poder acariciarlo; y las mías la despojaban de su ropa, ansiando expandir la superficie por donde moverse sin ningún impedimento. Y sin darme cuenta cómo, una de sus manos llegó a mi intimidad. Parecía tener experiencia, o eso supuse cuando esos largos y finos dedos jugaban de manera tan alegre sobre ella, haciendo que me excitara de una manera inimaginable. A pesar de la fina tela que nos separaba, su frío contacto contra mi calidez provocaba pequeños escalofríos que se dirigían a todo mi cuerpo; le encantaba tenerme en aquella situación donde ella lo controlaba todo, incluso mis reacciones.

Bajó sin reparo alguno aquello que le estaba molestando de hace rato: mi ropa interior; y en ese momento sentí como un golpe de calor se alojaba en mis mejillas en forma de sonrojo. Soy tan inexperta en el campo de las emociones... Mordió su labio, creo que esperaba que le diera permiso o algo, así que se lo concedí con un ligero asentir de cabeza. Acarició con suavidad mi bajo vientre, luego la parte interior de mis muslos y poco a poco fue llegando a mi entrepierna. Solté un pequeño jadeo cuando la sentí moverse a lo largo de esta, cuando paseaba sus dedos tranquilamente, cuando se detenía a la altura de mi clítoris y le daba una atención especial; me encantaba. En ese momento la miré, pude ver el deseo reflejado en sus ojos carmesí, brillaban tenuemente al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre las sábanas y los entrecerraba para concentrarse en la acción que estaba por venir. Cuando su lengua acarició la parte más íntima de mi ser, todo pareció desvanecerse por un momento. Aquella sensación era demasiado para mí, y como por acto reflejo dejé caer mi mano en su nuca... Era tan placentero... De mis labios solo salían pesados jadeos que alentaban a la Reina de los Vampiros a continuar con su trabajo, y yo se lo agradecía con torpes caricias en la nuca.

-Uhm... Bonnie...- Susurraba contra mi entrepierna. Sentir su aliento al hablar me producía un cosquilleo inevitable.

-Bonnie... ¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnibel!

Desperté de golpe, con el corazón acelerado y sudando ¿había sido todo producto de mi imaginación? Levanté la mirada y la ví allí, flotando frente a mí, la misma persona con la que estaba soñando segundos antes.

-Sí que duermes profundo, ¿eh Bonnie?- Afirmó la pelinegra, con sorna y su típica actitud chulesca.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Marceline? No recuerdo haberte...- Fui interrumpida, por esa voz ronca y sexy que me volvía loca.

-Tranquila Peebs, solo quería agradecerte que me ayudaras hoy con el asunto de Maja... ¿Qué hiciste para que esa chiflada te diera a Hambo?- Preguntó curiosa, sosteniéndome la mirada.

-Nada... Solo lo tomé a la fuerza. -Saqué pecho sonriente fingiendo orgullo, pero me sentía mal por mentirle, aunque fuese en una tontería como aquella.

-Vaya- Sonrió con amplitud, mostrando sus afilados colmillos al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama, junto a mi lado- Parece que la ratita de laboratorio sabe hacer más cosas que mezclar químicos si la situación lo requiere... Nunca te hubiera imaginado con tantas agallas Bonnie, gracias.

-N..no es nada...- Es lo único que pude articular. Aquello me había paralizado, Marceline no es precisamente de las personas que dan las gracias.

A pesar de que estaba oscuro, creí haberla visto sonreír cual niña pequeña. Se notaba que tenía mucho aprecio por Hambo y mereció la pena cambiarlo por la camiseta que ella me regaló. Puedo soportar el no poder inhalar más su olor por las noches, si me lo compensa con esa sonrisa que tanto me enamora. Sí, he de admitir que me gusta Marceline aunque ella no lo sepa jamás.

Nunca entenderé como es que me atreví a hacer eso, pero la cogí de la mano y me eché a un lado, dejándole un sitio para ella. Dejó de flotar y se sentó, aunque no soliera hacerlo. Poco a poco mi corazón se fue calmando, al igual que mi respiración. Yo me quedé callada, mirando a mi regazo y sonriendo para mis adentros por tenerla tan cerca, ella únicamente me miraba como tratando de descifrar si me pasaba algo. Finalmente se dió por vencida.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Bonnie?- Preguntó con una voz suave, la cual me encantó.

-Que va... S..solo echaba de menos estar así contigo, desde que pasó aquello...- Me sonrojé levemente, sonriendo aún y me tumbé, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

-Cierto... Yo también echaba de menos pasar tiempo de calidad contigo Bon-bon. Hoy me has demostrado que puedes ser una chica fuerte y valiente.- Sonrió aún más, pasando su mano por mi mejilla con el anverso de esta. Algo que me hizo sonrojar aún más.

-Por supuesto, ya no soy aquella niña que lloraba con cualquier cosa, Marceline...- Fingí indignamiento, al tiempo que cubría mi cara con la sábana, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de mi color, que pasaba de ser rosa natural a un rosa fuerte, rozando lo fucsia.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y a acomodarse sobre la cama, a mi lado. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí aunque la oscuridad reinara en la habitación. A pesar de su aparente estado de muerte, su cuerpo emanaba un tenue calor que el mío reclamaba aun sin tener frío, solo por estar junto a ella. Habían pasado ya unos minutos y ninguna de las dos hablaba, imagino que porque no hacía falta. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, fingiendo estar temblando para que me abrazara y así fue. Sus brazos cubrieron mi cuerpo, y yo me pegué al suyo; entonces noté como se tensó, algo no iba bien. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla y, llamadme loca si queréis, pero creí haber visto sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por la situación, aunque algo no iba del todo bien.

-¿Qué pasa...?- Toqué su mejilla, pero movió la cara lentamente, evitando mis rosadas manos. Un profundo sentimiento de tristeza me invadió, era como un déjà vu de hace unos años. -¿Aún sigues odiándome por aquello que pasó...?-

Su rostro cambió súbitamente, mostrándose fría y sin expresión alguna. Seguro que abrí la herida otra vez. Si es que no aprendes, Bonnibel...

-Mejor me voy, ¿no crees?- Señaló el ventanal abierto con su pulgar, por encima del hombro. Empezó a flotar tras levantarse de la cama, pero yo sostuve su mano. No quería que se fuera.

-No te vayas, Marcy... Por favor- La miré fijamente, esperando que pudiera entender que no estaba para peleas con ella. Dí un leve apretón a su mano, realmente quería que se quedara.

-¿Para qué? Ya tienes suficiente con tu reino y sus habitantes.- Contestó secamente, aquellas palabras me dolieron directamente en el corazón.

-Sabes que me gusta estar contigo, Marceline, me gusta mucho tu compañía pero ya sabes que la respons...-

-Sí, sí, todo ese rollo de que la responsabilidad demanda sacrificio. Lo dejaste muy claro.- Hizo un ademán con la mano libre, como restándole importancia y eso me molestó un poco.

-Tengo un reino del que cuidar Marceline, no puedes pretender que deje de atender las necesidades reales solo por estar contigo. No dispongo de todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, y como ya sabes mi gente no puede valerse apenas por sí misma, no sería una buena princesa si no me preocupara por mis obligaciones.- Sonreí irónicamente, dolorida por sus palabras. -Lo siento por no ser como tú, que vives la vida loca, siempre haces lo que quieres y no tienes ningún tipo de atadura. Por eso eres tan irresponsable, y por eso no quieres gobernar la nochesefera, porque sabes que te vas a ver sobrepasada con las obligaciones y prefieres huir.

-Ishhhhh... ¿Sabes qué, Peebles? Me largo de aquí. Siempre andas diciendo lo mismo, y no tengo paciencia para seguir con el mismo tema.- Chistó enfadada, soltándose bruscamente de mi mano y observé como se iba a toda prisa por el ventanal.

Me quedé un rato mirando hacia dicha dirección, hasta que unas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

*FLASHBACK*

Me encontraba frente a Marceline, apuntándola con una pistola mientras ella agonizaba en el suelo. Era mi deber, tenía que acabar con aquello, tenía que eliminar toda amenaza para mi reino. Mis manos empezaron a temblar, dudaba de si dejarla ir o cobrarme su vida allí mismo; lo mismo pasaba con mis ojos, no sabían si dejar caer unas lágrimas o mirarla con odio ante tal traición. Dulces recuerdos pasaron por mi mente: los paseos a su lado, los besos que nos dimos, las caricias que ambas nos dedicamos, el amor que nos profesábamos... Decidí darle la oportunidad de huir.

-Lárgate, Marceline...- Cerré los ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas, no quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. -No vuelvas por aquí, nunca más.-

-B...Bonnie... Déjame explicarte. - Se tomó el hombro con la mano, taponando la herida mientras se incorporaba con lentitud; parecía que su cuerpo pesaba toneladas.

-¡Que te vayas! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- Grité desesperada, me lo estaba empezando a poner difícil. Bajé el arma, intentado controlar los temblores. -Aprovecha y vete...

Al fin pareció entenderlo, pues se puso en pie y con la mano aún en el hombro se elevó un palmo del suelo, dispuesta a marcharse. Volteó hacia mí, clavando sus ojos rojizos en los míos, llenos de dolor y rabia; yo simplemente giré la cabeza para no dañarme más con su mirada. Emprendió el vuelo hacia dios sabe dónde, abatida mientras yo seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos, tratando de comprender el porqué de su traición... Púdrete, Marceline Abadeer.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Una lágrima solitaria afloró finalmente, la primera de muchas esa noche. Realmente había metido la pata.

...

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aún no sé si dejarlo como one-shot o seguir con la historia a ver como seguiría. Dejen sus reviews, favoritos o lo que quieran con sus opiniones al respecto; también valen tomatazos y amenazas si creen que no debiera seguir escribiendo xD

Decir como dato que me encuentro estudiando en segundo de bachillerato, con la selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina, y que si decido continuar la historia no sé cuando podría actualizar, ruego que me disculpen y sean pacientes. Que viva el Bubbline *u*


	2. Capítulo 2 - Algo Oculto

**N/A: **holitas, mis queridos lectores :3 os traigo la continuación de esta historia y espero que les guste. Voy poquito a poco para que el fic se alargue y daros una buena historia, pero si pensáis que voy como una tortuguita avisadme, por favor D:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, únicamente la idea.

...

**Chapter 2 - Algo Oculto**

Me largué de su dormitorio a toda prisa levitando, como tantas otras veces había hecho, en dirección a la cueva que llamaba hogar. Entré a la casa, pequeña sí, pero bastante acogedora. Me cambié de ropa, poniéndome unos pantalones de chándal gris y una camiseta de tirantes azul. Posteriormente me dirigí a la cama, no necesitaba dormir pero tumbarme allí me ayudaba a relajarme. Al mirar el techo, miles de pensamientos y recuerdos dolorosos atravesaron mi mente: la pelea con Bonnie, la guerra de reinos, mi padre loco de poder... Y el hecho de que me tratara como a un perro. Intenté explicarle sobre el plan que él tenía de invadir todo Ooo para succionar las almas de sus habitantes, empezando primero por el reino más fuerte: Chuchelandia. Sin embargo, Bonnibel creyó que estaba del bando de mi padre, aunque la verdad es que yo no sabía nada hasta que este se encontraba preparando su ejército para pasar por el portal. Y debo decir que resulta difícil ver en la mirada de la persona que amas secretamente todo ese odio y rencor, por algo que ni si quiera has hecho. ¿Cómo imaginar que una persona tan correcta y dulce, en todos los sentidos, como lo es Bonnibel pudiese albergar tales sentimientos? Jamás hubiera pensado en ello como una de sus facetas ocultas, pero lo que más me molesta es que anteponga su reino a todo lo demás. Estaba tan preocupada por su papel de princesa que ni se paró a pensar si yo tenía realmente algo que ver con todo el problema. Suspiré pesadamente al recordarlo y me tumbé de lado, flotando sobre la cama, haciéndome un ovillo para tratar de olvidar el asunto. Finalmente, me dejé caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Ya intentaría hablar con Bonnie mañana, cuando se me hubiese pasado el enfado.

...

Los rayos de luz que tenuemente entraban por la ventana empezaban a quemar mi piel, por lo que me levanté para cerrar las cortinas. No iba a dormir más, así que bajé a la cocina por una manzana, de esas que me gusta "tomar prestadas" del huerto de Trompi. Hinqué los dientes en ella, absorbiendo el color rojo hasta dejarla de un blanco inmaculado. Deliciosa. Todavía faltaba mucho para que pudiera ir al castillo otra vez, por lo que me dispuse a coger el bajo y tocar unas melodías. Me gustaba improvisar, algunas veces salían bases muy buenas a las que luego les ponía letra y quedaban genial; otras eran simplemente por diversión, por entretenerme haciendo algo. Afiné las cuerdas con precisión, solo con mi oído ya bastante entrenado, por el mero hecho de ser música y a su vez vampiro. Iba a tocar la primera nota y alguien llamó a la puerta, gruñí por la interrupción y me dirigí hacia esta, bajo-hacha en mano.

-¡Ya va!- Grité desde dentro ante la insistencia de los golpes. ¿Quién narices llamaba con tanta urgencia? Abrí la puerta y me quedé pasmada, era esa chica rosada la que había traído su real trasero hasta mi casa. Sonreí interiormente.

-¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo.- Dijo seria, seguramente era por lo ocurrido anoche. Hice un ademán con la cabeza para que entrara y me aparté de la puerta. Ella fue directamente hacia el sofá, luego de cerrar la puerta. ¿Recordaría lo duro que estaba por su poco uso? Su cara me lo confirmó una vez se hubo sentado, no pude evitar reírme entre dientes. Me fulminó con la mirada, haciéndome callar de golpe.

-¿Y de qué querías hablar?- Moví la cabeza hacia el lado derecho para poner atención a mi querido bajo mientras me colocaba frente a ella, desinteresada en el asunto.

-No contestaste a lo de anoche, Marceline- Bonnibel cruzó las piernas bajo el vestido y puso las manos en su regazo. Se la notaba impaciente por saber la respuesta.

-Es que no tengo nada que contestar, rosadita.- Sonreí de lado, mostrándome altanera ante ella.

-No empieces, por favor.- Pronunció, mirándome fijamente, como si quisiera desnudar mi alma. -¿Me odias?

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, suspirando pesadamente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. -No tengo porqué contestar a eso, Bonnibel...-

Su rostro se tensó con mis palabras, arrugó el vestido con la mano tras cerrar el puño. Recolocó sus posaderas reales, apoyándose ahora en el respaldo del sofá. -Necesito saberlo... Por favor.-

Sonreí burlonamente, mirándola a los ojos. Tenía que esconder un motivo secreto para que me preguntara eso, siendo que desde aquél incidente nunca se había preocupado por nada que tuviera que ver conmigo. -¿Por qué te importa lo que piense de tí a estas alturas?-

-Porque...- Se quedó callada un momento, supuse que estaba pensando las palabras con las que continuar, eligiéndolas con cuidado. -Porque quisiera arreglar las cosas.-

Abrí los ojos como platos, no era capaz de creer lo que acababa de decir la chica de rosa. ¿Era una broma? Si así era, fue de muy mal gusto, la verdad. -¿En serio, Bonnie? ¿Después de 14 años vienes a eso?-

-¿Y a qué querías que viniera?- Preguntó, sin haber entendido del todo la pregunta. Yo me sonrojé levemente, mi mente había mal pensado un poquito, solo un poquito...

-Bueno...- Carraspeé ligeramente, para acercarme a ella y así poder molestarla un rato, más que nada porque así desviaría el tema para no tener que hablar de ello. -Ya sabes, Bonnie... Tú, yo, en la cama, sin ropa... Creo que conoces bastante esa situación.-

De prontó su cara se tornó casi roja, a medias por la incredulidad de mi desvergüenza, a medias por el pensamiento de cometer dicho acto. La señorita perfecta no era tan inocente como aparentaba ser, y nadie la conocía mejor que yo para saber en qué pensaba.

-¡M-Marceline! ¡Eso es muy desagradable!- Se removió incómoda en el sitio, bajando la mirada al suelo con timidez. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Lo que tú digas, pero disfrutabas como la que más con ello...- Decidí picarla un poco más, me encantaba hacerlo y ya de paso me ponía de buen humor, era como recordar viejos tiempos.

Me lanzó una mirada asesina, adornada por unas mejillas coloreadas de un rosa intenso, y yo le correspondí con un guiño, algo que la sacó de quicio. -¡Eres una inmadura, Marceline Abadeer!-

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, perdiéndome en sus ojos de un profundo aguamarina y le susurré sonriente, como si no quisiera que nadie más se enterase a pesar de que allí solo estuviéramos ella y yo. -Niégame que no volverías a hacerlo... Aquí y ahora.-

No dijo una palabra, solo se limitó a observar mis labios mientras hablaba y a dirigir su mirada a una esquina de la estancia, aún con un sonrojo notable. Me aparté rápidamente, nerviosa por una confesión de semejante calibre, tan directa e indirecta a la vez.

-B...bueno... será mejor que te vayas, iba a practicar con el bajo.- Balbuceé como una principante. Normalmente esto no me pasaba, era yo quién dejaba sin habla a la gente, no al revés.

-Me gustaría escucharte tocar de nuevo... ¿Puedo?- Suspiré. No había nada que pudiera hacer para contrarrestar los efectos de los pucheros que hacía Bonnibel. Supongo que también ella me conocía como nadie, incluso más que mi propia banda The Scream Queens. Subí a mi habitación, cogiendo una de las partituras desperdigadas en mi mesa y se la entregué, después de volver a la sala.

-Ya que te vas a quedar, ayúdame con esta canción. Iba a practicarla con Keila porque es para dos, pero si insistes en estar aquí...- Agarré mi bajo con cuidado y toqué una nota, comprobando que lo había dejado bien afinado antes. -Tu parte es la que está entre paréntesis. Vamos allá.-

_Baby forgive me did I do something wrong? _

_(I don't wanna talk, can't we just let it go?) _

_What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on? _

_(I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime) _

_I lay in bed at night contemplating, _

_why the hell you gotta keep me waiting._

_Every time I try to get a little closer _

_You shut down and the conversation's over _

_I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark _

_Show me your private parts. _

_Give it up baby, what are you afraid of _

_Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of _

_We get naked but I can't undress your heart _

_Show me your private parts_

_(Show me your private parts)_

_Show me your private parts_

_(Show me your private parts)_

_I can't remember the last time that this felt real _

_(I would've cut you out, if I didn't love you) _

_And how can you blame me for feelin' the way I feel? _

_(I'm not blaming you, I'm just tryin' to figure it out) _

_I can take a little hesitating, _

_I'll wait forever if its worth the waiting._

_Every time I try to get a little closer _

_You shut down and the conversation's over _

_I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark _

_Show me your private parts. _

_Give it up baby, what are you afraid of _

_Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of _

_We get naked but I can't undress your heart _

_Show me your private parts_

_(Show me your private parts)_

_Show me your private parts_

_(Show me your private parts)_

_They say that silence is gold, _

_but I think that's a lie _

_You think I already know, _

_but I can't read your mind..._

_Baby forgive me did I do something wrong? _

_(I don't wanna talk...) _

_Show me your private parts._

_Every time I try to get a little closer _

_You shut down and the conversation's over _

_I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark _

_Show me your private parts. _

_Give it up baby, what are you afraid of _

_Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of _

_We get naked but I can't undress your heart _

_Show me your private parts_

_(Show me your private parts)_

_Show me your private parts_

_(Show me your private parts)_

_Show me your private parts..._

Tenía que admitir que sonábamos jodidamente bien. Rasgué las últimas notas, dando por finalizada la canción. Me sentía como nueva, la música me relajaba completamente. ¿No dicen que amansa a las fieras? Pues tal vez sea cierto. Doña perfecta, por el contrario, no parecía disfrutar de la misma sensación.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-

-Es muy bonita, y a la vez un poco triste... ¿Te sentiste así cuando lo dejamos...?- Me miró con cierta pena, dejando la partitura a un lado del sofá.-

-Te equivocas, Bonnie. Tú lo dejaste, más bien me apartaste de tu lado a patadas.- Fruncí el ceño, no podía creer que lo dijera así, sin importancia.

-N...no fue exactamente así... Tenía que proteger a mi reino y tú eras una de las amenazas por lo que mi deber era alejarte, ya que lastimarte no podía...- Se mordió el labio, agachando la cabeza.-

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con todo ese lío!- Grité exasperada. -Es más, fui a avisarte, pero llegué demasiado tarde. ¡Me dejaron KO dos secuaces de mi padre después de que me enterara de sus planes de conquista, podrías haber confiado en mí!

Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis puños estaban bien apretados y mi ceño no era nada amigable. Tenía ganas de transformarme en un murciélago gigante y destrozarlo todo, desahogarme por toda la rabia acumulada de estos años; pero traté de controlarme. Definitivamente no me hacía nada bien estar con Bonnibel en la misma sala, y menos hablar de estos temas.

-Marcy... perdóname, yo no sabía que... como era tu padre supuse... me siento tan estúpida.- Pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al saber la verdad, parecía mostrarse arrepentida pero a mí me daba igual, no quería seguir con la conversación.

Caminé hacia la puerta, algo raro en mí y la abrí, "invitándola" a que se marchara. No quería ser grosera, pero en ese momento me apetecía estar sola y con su presencia era imposible. Sin reprochar ni decir palabra alguna, Bonnibel se levantó del sofá lentamente y se encaminó para salir de la casa pero antes de irse acarició mi mano con sus dedos, un roce suave y fugaz, la misma que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

...

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Ojalá les agrade y sigan leyéndome :3 Hubo un adelanto porque viene una semana bastante fuerte en cuanto a exámenes se refiere y no sé cuando iba a poder actualizar, así que me lo quité ya de en medio para poder estudiar con tranquilidad. Hasta el próximo capítulo, bye bee~


	3. Capítulo 3 - Confesiones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hora de aventura pertenecen a Pendleton Ward, sólo la idea es mía.

...

Chapter 3 - Confesiones

Dolía. Dolía mucho ver su expresión cuando quise solucionar el tema. Han pasado catorce años y Marceline sigue guardándome rencor, no le culpo pero... Pero quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando las discusiones no tenían cabida sino en la cama. Es cierto que la he echado de menos, su actitud, sus bromas, su manera de mirarme con esos ojos carmesí tan expresivos, el tacto de su piel en la mía, sus tibios labios sorprendentemente dulces... La quería de vuelta después de todo este tiempo y me propuse volver a conquistarla. Con mi reino en completa armonía con los otros, no tenía que preocuparme tanto, ¿verdad?

Me dirigí a la salida de la cueva tras abandonar la casa de Marceline. Silbé para llamar a mi halcón real Mañana y que me llevara de vuelta a casa. A los pocos segundo vino y miré por última vez la pequeña morada que allí había antes de montarme en mi plumífero transporte.

-Conseguiré que me perdones, Marceline. Voy a compensarte por todo el daño que te hice.- y con una amarga expresión, Mañana levantó el vuelo para llevarme a palacio.

...

Bajé de su lomo frente a la puerta principal, volviendo para acariciar suavemente su pico.- Gracias, Mañana. Siempre haces un gran trabajo. -El halcón graznó orgulloso, como forma de despedirse y me dispuse a entrar cuando ví que Finn esperaba junto a Jake, al lado de algunos guardias Banana.

-Hola, Finn. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Pregunté, acercándome hasta su posición.

-¡Princesa Chicle!- Se sonrojó muy levemente, casi imperceptible. Jugueteó con la hierba que llevaba adherida al brazo. -Solo preguntaba a los Banana si sabían donde se encontraba, ya que mi deber es protegerla y bueno...- Su tono de voz se fue apagando -¿Le gustaría venir conmigo y con Jake a ver una película en la casa árbol? También van a venir la princesa del Espacio Bultos y a Marceline...

Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente al escuchar su nombre, una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de mis labios que ellos parecieron no darse cuenta. -¿Ella va a venir? ¿Confirmó su asistencia? No es de las que suelen socializar con otras personas.-

-Sí, ella misma sugirió la idea ayer mientras jugábamos con BMO.- Finn me miró extraño, como si tuviera algo en la cara. Ignoré completamente su mirada, no podía dejar de sonreir.

-Espléndido. Acabaré mis deberes reales e iré a prepararme. ¿A qué hora debo estar allí, Finn?- Puse las manos en el dobladillo de mi vestido, toqueteando la banda que rodeaba mi cintura con impaciencia.

-Puede ir llegando sobre las 7, princesa. Seguramente Marceline se retrase como siempre, por lo que no debe preocuparse si usted también lo hace debido a su asuntos reales.-

-Nos veremos allí entonces, Finn.- Me incliné para besarle la mejilla al pequeño héroe de la misma emoción. -Gracias por avisarme.- Le sonreí educadamente y entré al palacio sin decir mada más.

-Tíiiio. ¡Chicle te ha besado la mejilla!- Agitó sus brazos exageradamente, con la boca muy abierta. -Creo que le gustas, ¿viste como se puso al invitarla? ¡Te dije que mis técnicas de seducción te servirían!

-¿Tu crees, Jake? No me gustaría equivocarme otra vez, como pasó con la princesa Llama...- El chico se tocó la nuca, algo avergonzado y sonriente mientras su peludo amigo le golpeaba el hombro amistosamente.

-Segurísimo, tron.- Se reía Jake ante el comportamiendo de su colega. En ese momento se metió bajo las piernas de este y se hizo más grande, dejando a Finn sobre su lomo. -Vamos a casa, aún hay que preparar la manduca y todo eso.-

...

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa hacia mi dormitorio, con cuidado de no tropezarme en el camino. Estaba nerviosa, exaltante, feliz, todo un torrente de emociones llenaba mi cuerpo y no podía parar quieta. Parecía que el destino quería que tuviera mi oportunidad para hacer las paces con Marceline, y que mejor lugar que tranquilas, viendo una película. Un ambiente perfecto y sosegado para una reconciliación.

-Bien, Bonnibel. Será mejor que pienses en qué te vas a poner esta noche.- Dije hablando para mí misma. -Lo más adecuado es algo cómodo ya que voy a ver una peli con amigos, pero también debe ser lindo para que Marceline se fije en tí... Obviamente no llevaré un vestido, sería muy tedioso y además a ella no le gustan demasiado. Será mejor escoger algo que se ajuste más a su personalidad... - Saqué por fin una sudadera rosa después de tanto rebuscar y tirar ropa al suelo. -¡Sí, esto es perfecto!-

...

Eran las 18:45 y ya estaba preparada. Decidí que iría a pie, ya que Mañana me dejaría los pelos hechos un asco y viajar en carruaje no era precisamente una opción, puesto que el cochero tendría que esperar allí. No recordaba que la casa árbol estuviese tan lejos, pero como ellos mismos dijeron: no había prisa, así que llegué después de estar andando como media hora.

Al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta de aquel fuerte gigante ví como Marceline flotaba distraída hasta allí. Esbocé una sonrisa y un pensamiento cruzó mi mente: es cierto que siempre llega tarde. Incorregible. Metí las manos en el bolsillo enterizo de la sudadera, tratando de actuar de manera normal y despreocupada ante ella. Nuestras miradas por fin se cruzaron. Levanté la barbilla a modo de saludo, como lo haría cualquiera de sus colegas pero ella solo me miró como si estuviera loca y entró rapidamente a la casa, dejándome casi boquiabierta.

-¡Será maleducada!- Gruñí por lo bajo -Tranquila, Bonnibel. Viniste para reconciliarte con ella, ¿recuerdas? No dejes que te saque de quicio. - Dije para mí misma mientras entraba a la susodicha casa, después de semejante desfachatez.

...

Ya dentro de la casa pude observar la situación con mayor detenimiento: la princesa del Espacio Bultos estaba sentada en el sillón de una plaza, Jake y Lady en el suelo frente a BMO, dándose arrumacos, Finn sentado en un extremo del tresillo y Marceline junto a él. "Perfecto, tengo un sitio al lado de Marceline. Así todo será más confidencial, sin que los demás tengan que meter sus narices en el asunto" pensé. De nuevo una sonrisa surcaba mis labios y saludé a todos los presentes alzando una mano y un "Buenas, chicos" y me posicioné a su lado.

-¡Vamof a empfezar ya, Finn! ¡Me eftoy aburriendo!- Exclamó la princesa bultos, engullendo los aperitivos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Por Glob, sí. Es muy desagradable tener que verla comer de esa forma...- Marceline hizo un mohín, mirando con desdén a la princesa morada y yo tuve que contener una risa para no empezar un conflicto.

-Perdona, pero mis preciosos bultos requieren de una buena alimentación para mantenerlos así de bellos. No podría decir lo mismo de tí, escuchimizadita.- Carcajeó esta, mirándola con superioridad.

-¡Hissssss!- Marceline estuvo a punto de saltar contra su cuello pero fue interrumpida por Finn.

-Eh, eh, tranquilizaos, la peli va a comenzar. Reproduce Bmo.- Este obedeció y por fin se proyectaron las imágenes del inicio en la pantalla holográfica.

Jake estiró su brazo y apagó la luz para una mejor sesión de cine. Este era mi momento. Me acerqué a Marceline un poco y noté como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, en especial su mano izquierda que hacía contacto con la mía en un tenue roce. Paré un poco para no espantarla y luego me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle muy bajo, que sabía que sólo ella me oiría.

-Te desviaste del tema estaba mañana y no me contestaste...- Percibí un exiguo estremecimiento en su piel, consiguiendo inquietarla.

-Basta, Bonnibel. Hay mucha gente delante...- Bufó para sí, tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Pero yo quiero hacer las paces, Marcy...- Ahogué un pequeño quejido mientras acariciaba el vientre de Marceline con la mano. Dirigí la mirada a los demás asistentes, estaban absortos en la película.

Noté como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar bajo mi mano, yo solo sonreía de satisfacción. Después de todos estos años, aún conseguía hacerla débil ante mí, tenerla a mi merced con unas simples caricias. Para ser un vampiro, ella demostraba padecer las distintas emociones que nos embargan a los seres mortales.

¿Eso que vi era un sonrojo? Oh, glob. ¡Hice ruborizar a Marceline! No recordaba ya cuán linda estaba con sus mejillas prendidas en liviano rojo. -... Si te perdono, ¿me vas a dejar en paz?-

Ladeé la cabeza, traviesa mientras sonreía infantilmente -Tal vez... o tal vez no.- Solté una risita y cogí su mano, entrelazando los dedos de ambas.

Se acomodó en el sofá y bufó de nuevo. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándome contra ella. Se sentía cálido a pesar de su baja temperatura.

-Te he echado de menos, Marcy...- Dejé escapar en un susurro. La pelinegra solo balbuceó unas cuantas cosas inentendibles mientras miraba detenidamente la película, con un tenue color en sus mejillas. Seguramente blasfemias. No pude contener una sonrisa. No estaba mal para una primera toma de contacto, que no iba a ser la única por supuesto. Dirigí mi mirada también a la película, pero en cambio yo divagaba por mi mente, pensando en cuál podría ser el siguiente paso. "Pronto caerá a mis encantos de nuevo", pensé mocionada.

...

**N/A: **Al fin paz y tranquilidad, tras unas semanitas de "descanso" de escribir debido a exámenes, he vuelto con las pilas renovadas para continuar con los capítulos. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y que si os gusta, dejéis unos reviews comentando lo que os ha parecido y sugerencias para el próximo. También se aceptan amenazas y tomatazos :'3 bye bee~


	4. Capítulo 4 - Recuerdos perdidos

N/A: Ya sé que no tengo perdón por haceros esperar tanto, pero bueno, con todo este tema de las notas, las evaluaciones finales y pfft... Siento mucho la tardanza, ya avisé que las actualizaciones serían irregulares pero os juro que no pensé que tanto, aceptaré amenazas por ello, tomatazos, torturas y similares. Lo siento de verdad!

PD: disfruten del capítulo, que por fin tenemos algo de acción!

**...**

"Maldita Bonnibel, siempre poniéndome en aprietos..." pensé. Me recosté en el sofá, sin poder evitar tensarme cuando su mano tocó mi vientre. "¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?" Me puse nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo había olvidado lo que su contacto me provoca. Lo que me faltaba, ahora está apoyada en mi hombro. "Glob, ¿por qué se pone tan cerca?"

-Bonnie, retírate por favor...- Susurré, apenas silbando con la lengua. Me percaté de que su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Mentalmente me llevé una mano a la cara, "Menudo rato me espera..."

-No quiero, necesito que me perdones.- Hinchó sus mejillas con aire, yo hice una mueca y me volví a la película. Su mano recorría mis muslos lentamente, por la cara interna. "¿De verdad que sólo quiere mi perdón? Por Glob, si parece que está en celo..."

Me revolví ligeramente, tratando de ignorarla y poner atención a la película. Aún no había aceptado su petición de hacer las paces y algo en mi instinto me decía que no iba a parar hasta que la perdonara, aún así no daría mi brazo a torcer. No no no no, ni de broma. Un par de caricias no iban a hacerme perder el autocontrol, ¿verdad? "¡Soy un vampiro, por el amor de Glob!", me reprendí mentalmente.

Una vez más percibí que su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a la intersección de mis piernas. "¿En serio, Bonnie? ¿Qué hostias te pasa hoy?". Agarré su mano, apartándola de mí, había llegado demasiado lejos. Ella hizo un puchero como respuesta y dio un leve quejido de lo más sexy. "Espera, ¿qué? Concéntrate, Marceline, que te dispersas." Dirigí una rápida mirada a la habitación, nadie parecía darse cuenta de la pequeña contienda que estábamos librando.

Bonnibel se recargó en mi hombro, acercando sus labios hacia mi oreja. Sentir su cálido aliento no hizo sino empezar a excitarme lentamente. Recuerdos de las noches que pasé con ella en su alcoba llenaron mi mente, "¡esto no ayuda para nada, cerebro estúpido!"

-Marcy...- Consiguió vocalizar por fin sobre mi oído. -Solo te pido que me respondas a una única pregunta, y depende de tu respuesta te dejaré de molestar si es lo que quieres...-

Dirigí mis ojos a los suyos, manteniéndole la mirada. Se la notaba triste, y por un momento me compadecí de ella.

-Dispara, rosadita.- Le solté, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. No me gustaba nada lo que acababa de decir.

-En todo este tiempo...- Titubeó un poco al susurrar, pasando uno de los mechones de su pelo por detrás de la oreja. -Tú no... uhm... ¿no me echaste de menos?

Aquella pregunta tan a bocajarro y directa me dejó helada. "¿Cómo se supone que debo responder a eso? Mira Bonnie, me hiciste daño pero volvería como una masoca a ti. Claro que no, y no te hagas ilusiones porque tengo un montón de chicas detrás mía. Ja, me dolió un poco, pero estás completamente olvidada." Pffft, eso no se lo cree nadie. Mi cabeza sopesaba todas las posibles respuestas que podía darle, pero ninguna me convencía lo suficiente. "Responde ya idiota, si no, Bonnibel lo malinterpretará."

-Eh... Yo... Uhm...- Balbuceé patéticamente frente a su cara. "¡Joder, deja de mirarme, me pones nerviosa!" Mi mentón temblaba, parecía una adolescente de nuevo cuando se le preguntaba por el sexo. Solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza antes de que la princesita se diera la vuelta.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas...?- Bonnie esbozó una tímida sonrisa, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, casi como un tic nervioso.

-Qué remedio...- Bufé, rodando los ojos lentamente. "Al final lo ha conseguido, Marceline. Bien por ti, idiota." Hice un mohín ante mi falta de orgullo por rendirme tan rápido y cuando iba a darme la vuelta sentí que unas pequeñas manos se colaban hasta mi nuca, manteniendo un firme agarre. "Oh, no. Aquí y ahora no, por favor." De repente unos labios de color rosa se estrellaron contra los míos, un beso casto, únicamente juntando nuestras bocas. Mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo ante el contacto, estaba en estado de shock. Me costó reaccionar ante el hecho de que Bonnie buscaba algo más por mi parte, su lengua tocando ahora mis labios. Los abrí ligeramente por la sorpresa y se adentró, haciendo su camino por mi paladar y acabar chocando con la mía. Gemí ahogadamente ante el contacto, apuesto a que mi cara debe ser como mi bajo-hacha de roja. Glob. Respondí ante sus sensuales movimientos en mi boca, como si la fuera a devorar. Ahora recuerdo qué me hizo adicta a ella a pesar de lo poco que teníamos en común. Su cara estaba relajada, parecía feliz de nuevo mientras me besaba, sin preocupaciones. "Sí que me debe de haber echado de menos...", me permití pensar, pero en seguida mi subsconciente me abofeteó con la verdad. "Ella te abandonó, lo vuestro no puede funcionar. Ella es la princesa de Chuchelandia y debe cuidar de su reino, nunca le has importado lo suficiente, idiota."

Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla pálida y sin vida, mientras que yo me separaba bruscamente de Bonnibel. Me miraba extrañaba, aun con la lengua sobresaliendo un poco por encima de sus dientes en una linda mueca y los labios algo hinchados, de un rosa más oscuro. Sacudí la cabeza con rabia, tensando la mandíbula y me crucé de brazos, recostándome en el sofá. Por suerte todos parecían completamente absortos con la película "Huella de calor", incluso Finn aunque estuviera a mi lado, no se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando entre Chicle y yo. "Mejor, así no voy a tener que dar explicaciones", pensé girando la cabeza hacia Bonnibel.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo parecido, o me beberé toda la sangre de tu cara rosa. ¿Comprendes?- Ladré todo lo imponente que pude, aunque seguro que no tenía el efecto deseado debido a mi sonrojo.

-Pero Marcy...- Su voz se fue apagando, de nuevo una mirada triste en ella. -¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mí y me creas cuando te digo que quiero hacer las paces? ¿Que quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes?-

-Déjalo, Chicle. ¿No puedo olvidarlo tan fácil, sabes? No después de que desconfiaras de mí de aquella manera, ¿y ahora pretendes que yo confíe en tí? Eso es lo que falló entre nosotros, que yo te dí todo y tú solo te preocupabas por tu maldito reino. Aún así seguí a tu lado, aunque consciente de ser segunda en tus prioridades, sólo para apoyarte. ¿No lo entiendes todavía?- Susurré con furia contra ella, intimidante.

-Por eso quiero arreglar las cosas, Marceline. Para que veas que he cambiado. Dame una última oportunidad, por favor...- Levantó la mano hacia mi hombro para intentar calmarme, pero huí de ella.

Gruñí con desesperación, mi mente daba vueltas a las distintas ideas que surcaban por ella. Mentiría si dijera que no la he echado de menos, han sido 14 años después de todo y aún la quiero.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-¡Hey, Bonnie!- La saludé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantando la mano mientras entraba a su alcoba por la ventana. Ella se dirigió hacia mí, llevando la camiseta de rock que le regalé, y también levantó la mano, pero para golpearla contra mi mejilla.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tu padre planea tomar Chuchelandia?!- Me miraba con dureza, bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué demonios dices, Bonnibel?- Fruncí el ceño, agarrándome la mejilla junto con la mandíbula.

-No te hagas la tonta, Marceline. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, ayer estabas con tu padre en la Nochesfera.-

-¿Pero qué? ¿Ahora me espías? Sólo fui porque tenía que hacerme cargo de la Nochesfera y acabamos discutiendo porque quería que me pusiera el colgante. ¡Yo no sabía nada!-

-Estás de su parte, ¿no? ¡Quiere que te encargues de la Nochesfera mientras él ataca mi reino!-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Y por qué querría mi padre hacer eso?- Enarqué una ceja de incredulidad.

-¿Tal vez para chupar almas? ¡Eso es lo que hace, Marceline!- Apuntó con el dedo índice en mi pecho, presionándolo.

-No puede ser, hace tiempo que no causa problemas. Y además, sabe que me importas, no va hacer nada.- Crucé los brazos frente a ella, resoplando.

-¡Marceline Abadeer, no le cubras! ¿Tanto te importo que piensas ayudarle?- Me empujó, con poca fuerza y luego se dió la vuelta. -Será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a los guardias.

-Pero Bonnie, escúchame...- Me acerqué a ella con cautela, tratando de calmarla. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando mi barbilla sonre el hombro. -Mi padre no planea nada, y en caso de que algo pasara yo me enteraría.- Puse un leve beso en su cuello.

-Marcy, tengo que cuidar de mi reino... ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que estar siempre alerta, y prevenida.- Suspiró, llevando su mano a mi pelo. Enredó sus dedos en él, a lo que yo me estremecí.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿vale?- Susurré dulcemente y le dí otro beso, bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. -Tú te relajas por un rato y yo me ocupo del asunto de mi padre...

-No es por ofender cariño, pero apenas te ocupas de tí misma.- Soltó un pequeña risita, ligeramente gutural y se giró para abrazarme también, escondiéndose en mi pecho.

-Hiiiiish.. Eso es lo que tu crees, doña perfecta.- Hice una mueca, burlándome de ella y apreté mi agarre, pegándola más a mí.

-Pero te quiero, mi vampira incorregible...- Levantó la barbilla para dirigirme una mirada y posó sus labios rosados con cariño sobre mi nariz.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Un movimiento brusco me devolvió a la realidad. Bonnibel se había levantado del sofá, con la mirada perdida, y secándose las mejillas puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Finn.

-Finn... ¿Podrías decirme donde estaba el baño?- Intentó forzar una sonrisa amable.

-Cla..claro PB, sube las escaleras y busca la primera puerta que encuentras a la izquierda- Finn le dio una mirada de complicidad y en seguida volvió a la película.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza, desplazándose hacia las escaleras en silencio y procurando no mirarme. Yo me crucé de brazos, bostezando para tratar de parecer indiferente. "Al menos ya he hecho las paces con ella, no se puede quejar, ¿verdad?". Suspiré con pesar mientras pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo Bonnie en el baño, seguramente llorando a moco tendido. Tal pensamiento me hizo sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba. En ese momento Finn se volvió hacia mí, dando una sonrisa juguetona. "Espera, ¿él se había enterado? Oh, Glob..."


End file.
